


Breakfast in Bed

by fruitycat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Post-Canon, honoka messes up again, sleepy girls need their rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: Honoka tries to make a special surprise for Kotori and Umi. Emphasis on 'tries'.





	

Honoka stirred awake to a weird noise and buzzing coming from her pillow. Seriously, what was that...? She vaguely remembered setting an alarm for early Saturday morning. Oh, right! Honoka quickly pulled her phone from her pillow case (she hoped it would muffle the sound) and shut off her alarm before it had a chance to wake up Kotori and Umi. 

Honoka sat up in their bed to find the two other girls snuggled up on either side of her, trapping her in bed. Kotori, still asleep, looked disgruntled at the sudden movement. Honoka quickly tucked the blankets back around the sleeping girl. Good thing Umi was a heavy sleeper. Honoka wondered how she would manage to climb out of bed without disturbing her two sleeping beauties. She had to escape somehow, or she would've waken up at 7:00 am on a weekend for nothing! God, who does that? In her mind, she hatched a plan. If she couldn't go over the other girls, she'd have to go under. Or between. Whatever.

Careful not to disturb her sleeping girlfriends, she climbed under the blankets. Being this early, the sun hadn't even fully risen yet, leaving the space under the blankets nearly pitch black. Honoka could hardly tell who's legs belonged to who. Good. Honoka loved a challenge. 

She went face first into the dark maze, feeling around with her hands.

"Okay, so this is... this is Kotori's leg," she thought, hearing the leg's owner's sleepy groans of annoyance. Getting distracted, she tried to find her place again. 

"Legs, knees, feet, toes... okay, so Kotori's on the left, so i should be going right, towards the door," she thought, and began heading the other direction. Her arm felt a lock of Umi's long hair and she knew she was going the right way. She feared waking Umi up most of all. Umi was scary when she was grumpy, and she was most certainly not a morning person.

She felt Umi's long legs in front of her, blocking her path off the bed.

"Umi, Umiii~, she whispered, but Umi's legs would not budge. It was time to try a more intense strategy. She tried rolling Umi over, but she was heavy as a log. 

"Stubborn, even when you're asleep," Honoka thought with a smile. Okay. No more messing around. A devious grin flashed onto her face.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle~"

Umi's warrior instincts butt in, and she kicked Honoka right in the face.

"Ouch!!! Jeez, Umi!!!" Honoka cried out. The shock of the sudden impact caused her to roll right off the bed.

"Honoka!?" Umi yelled, "What on earth are you doing up!?"

"You just kicked me in the face!!" Honoka pouted out her bottom lip, trying to gain sympathy.

"Huh...?" Kotori rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What are you guys doing...?"

"Dangit, Umi!!! How will my plan work now that everyone's up!?"

"Plan?" 

Kotori giggled at her girlfriends' antics. "Honoka, maybe you could tell us what's up?"

"Well," Honoka sighed, "Since you guys are always looking out for me, I was thinking of making you guys a surprise breakfast. So I tried to get out of bed without waking you up, and then..."

"Oh, Honoka!!" Kotori gasped, "A special breakfast in bed? That's so sweet." 

Umi's glare softened, but only a little. "Wait... you weren't planning to use the oven, were you?"

Honoka grumbled something that sounded like a 'maybe'.

"Not without us you're not!!" Umi barked, "There is no way I'm letting you set our house on fire."

"Jeez, Umi, you're such a mom," Honoka teased. Umi sighed, and tried her best to stay angry. It didn't work, she couldn't stay mad at her girlfriend for long. Kotori giggled.

"Don't worry Honoka," Kotori said, hopping down from the bed and helping her girlfriend up off the floor. "We can all make a special breakfast together." 

Honoka smiled from ear to ear. "You guys... you're the best!!!" She grabbed her girlfriends and pulled them into a tight group hug. 

"This is kind of uncomfortable," Umi mumbled. Kotori only laughed.

"Come on," Honoka said, the spring back in her step, "We still have time! Let's make the best breakfast ever!!"

"Time for what? I didn't know there was a time limit," Umi teased.

"What were you thinking, Honoka? I could go for a pancake," asked Kotori.

"How about crêpes?" Umi suggested.

"Ooh, fancy," Honoka smiled. The girls made their way to their kitchen, and got ready to prepare their breakfast, together.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i loveeeee the idea that the girls moved in together after graduating... fluffy domestic AU's are my weakness..... god help me


End file.
